No name
by magic demon child
Summary: hmmm...


"That's not fair! I hate you! I can't believe I ever called you my parents!" Now, I know that sounded harsh, but what would any other 15 year old in my position do? I was angry, and I know it wasn't a good thing to say, but I was angry.  
  
It was summer vacation, and it was almost over. I was 15, seven years younger than I am now, and I was tall and skinny for my age. I had the same hair-do for the past 3 years, and I didn't really mind. My dyed black hair with baby blue streaks was the only part of my appearance I really cared about. I had, and still do have, very shocking eyes. They aren't a normal eye color. They are yellow, and I don't mean a brownish yellow, I mean yellow, like baby blanket yellow. They have been turning a bit green lately, but it doesn't really matter anymore.  
  
I had a few friends that I was really close with, and a few that I wasn't as close with. I really liked my school and the town I lived in. It was a pretty small town, but it was still fun, because I had all of my friends.  
  
Then it happened. It was nearing the end of summer vacation, there only being 2 weeks left out of our three months. My father and my mother wanted to talk to me. I was the only child. They had sat me down and said,  
  
"Angelika, there is something we would like you to do." Of course, I figured they wanted me to do the laundry, or go down to the store or something. But no, they decided that they wanted me to go live with my grandma for the next school year.  
  
Now, most people would be ok with that, but not me. I mean, yeah, you'd miss your friends, but you know your grandparents only live a little bit away and you could go spend time with them whenever. Well, my case was different.  
  
Space colonies had been built about 20 years back, and my grandparents had moved there a few years ago. As you may have figured, I couldn't just get in a car and drive to my friend's houses.  
  
I had fought with my parents for hours on that one, but in the end they won as usual. So, there it was. My life was about to be ruined. In a week's time, I would be leaving for the space colonies. Of course my parent's let me have a sleepover with all of my friend's before I left. I didn't talk to my parents until the day I left.  
  
"Why am I going to stay with my grandparents?" I asked them hastily.  
  
"Because we feel that you need to try a new school somewhere far away, so you can try and make actual friends, that won't get you in trouble.  
  
I figured we would just be going straight to the air base, but no. We made an extra stop on the way.  
  
"No no no no no!" I said, more like begged.  
  
"Yes. I don't want your grandparents to think that you are some sort of a gothic punk!"  
  
"But…but…but…! Not my hair! I love my hair!" Yes, we had stopped at a salon. My mother expected me, on top of everything that was happening, to get my hair changed! She wanted me to chop off my three years worth of butt- length, black with baby blue streaked hair! Well, I ended up doing it because she made me. It ended up back to its original brown color, streak- less. I was mad all night, since I didn't even have my hair color to rebel.  
  
I didn't talk to my parents the rest of the day after that one. I was already mad at them, but that just made it worse. My hair was now up next to my shoulders. The whole way to the air base, I was fingering around with my hair. I remember that salon woman asking me,  
  
"Why would you cut off your hair! You have such pretty hair. I don't see how you can keep it all clean!"  
  
I look at my parents with a look of help, and sympathy. They just inclined their heads over to the chair.  
  
Well, it began to lightly mist outside. When we got to the airbase, my eyes were red and puffy, and my arms were crossed over my chest. As I was going to get on the ship that would take me to the space colonies, my parents stood there, trying not to cry. Before I left, I asked them,  
  
"Hey, what's the real deal? The only trouble I ever got in with my friends was when we snuck out of the house at 4:00 in the morning. Otherwise you love my friends." Then they replied,  
  
"You will find out someday." Then they turned away and walked off, my dad holding my mom while she cried. I just shook my head and walked onto the plane. 


End file.
